Kyou Kara Maou: Power of Love!
by Sharingan Kyuubi
Summary: A rewrite of the Kyou Kara Maou series! YuurixWolfram and perhaps GunterxGwen, whatever the fans want  No spoilers 'cause I'm starting at the beginning. Fluff, kissing and all that jazz. Yes this is YAOI don't like it? DON'T READ IT! ON HIATUS!
1. Flushed to a New World

Hello! SharinganKyuubi here!!! Sorry for slow updates on all my stories, long story been uber busy and what not, but I've been able to write and update some fan fics, just not so much post them.

Anyway, this is a re-write of the Kyou Kara Maou! Series (Kinda like my re-write of the yu-gi-oh series which I am saving to keep me sane [uh.. as sane as an otaku can be when school starts. I'm turning the series into REAL yaoi with ACTUAL YuurixWolfram and not that silly hinted crap they kept doing in the anime. Konrad (T.T I am so used to spelling it "Conrad") and Yuuri will have the "father son" relationship (NOT ROMANTIC! Sorry ConYuu fans, I admit it's cute but I'm a total Yuuram fan no matter what, but I do like ConYuu a bit) umm yep thats all enjoy!!!

**I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!!! If I did, I'd have Yuuri and as a couple since episode 18!**

* * *

_The hot sweltering sun beat down on the innocent citizens of Japan. People were slowly dragging themselves along the streets, darting into their destined building whenever they got the chance to relax in the cool, air conditioned buildings that seemed the only haven during the hot summer season._

_In the streets, cars slowly dragged along, it was rush hour, and the heat coming from the cars only seemed to make the outside even worse for the ones who dared go out. Inside the cars people were short on temper, from the stress, but their tempers were short lived compared to those outside the air conditioned cars and buildings._

_In one of the central lanes, a single taxi was plowing along slowly with the so called 'flow' of traffic. Inside, a women sat, holding her stomach, seating profusely, next to her sat a young, handsome man with kind eyes, and a gentle smile on his face. The women was looking out the window, watching the people walk by faster then the car was going as she said,_

_"Ah... I wish I wasn't pregnant in the summer. I'm all hot and sweaty, and I can't eat cold things..." she chuckled lightly and turned to the man next to her, a small smile on her face, "Even my make up is melting...not to mentioned I'm clumsy and worn out."_

_"I didn't notice." he said, "You're still beautiful." a smile was on his face as it said it, backing up the kind words he spoke, "So beautiful, I had to stop the car..." he reached out and took her hand, "Let's get through this summer, and let a healthy child be raised eh? In my hometown, births in July are celebrated greatly, as they are called, 'Yuuri'." The women smiled as she looked at the man, her eyes darting down to a small blue tear shaped pendent hanging around his neck by a small black chain for a moment, then back up to his face,_

_"July is... Yuuri..." she repeated, eyes sparkling as she enjoyed the way it sounded._

**Chapter One**

**Flushed to a New World**

Cheers and shouted could be heard coming from the school's baseball diamond as the baseball team practiced for an important upcoming game. A boy with jet black hair, and obsidian eyes road up along the fence, he wrote the standard black school uniform, with a white shirt under it, barely visible just above the collar. He stopped his bike, turning his attention to the plays on the other side of the chain link barrier, a sad look in his eyes.

"Yo! Shibuya! What are you doing?" a voice called from behind him, causing him to turn his attention away from the players to look at a boy his age with spiky brown hair.

"Huh? Ah... nothing..." he replied dully, frowning slightly.

"You're not thinking of joining the baseball team _are you_?" the boy asked, grinning, "Give it up man, I hear practice is intense, and you don't get much free time. You finally passed entrance exams and got into high school. Why not just enjoy it?"

'Shibuya' has turned his head back to the players, and was watching them with the same sad, longing look he had been a few minutes ago,

"Unless you want to end up sweaty everyday." the boy continued, oblivious to the fact that Shibuya wasn't listening,

"But... it was still..._fun_..." he muttered, causing the other boy to frown,

"Huh?"

"No, it's nothing...I was just watching." he said quickly before giving a hard push and starting away on his bike once more. _Just... watching..._ he repeated in his head again.

Shibuya continued on his way home, not paying much attention to what was going on around him, as he muttered to himself riding along,

"I can't go on regretting something like that. He's right, I should just enjoy my free time and go all out..." he stopped as he heard a commotion to his left. He pressed the brakes on his bike and stopped, turning towards the noise. A few feet away, three taller, muscular looking bullies from the school were ganging up on another boy, with hair and eye color very close to his own.

"Come on, why don't you 'play' with us?" one of the boys was saying.

"Does Mr. 'Straight A student' have to go study?" the second smirked,

"As expected from a new student." a boy with long brown hair walked forward, he seemed to be the leader.

Shibuya blinked staring at the boy the bullies were ganging up on, _Hey... isn't that Ken Murata?_ He asked himself, _I think I've seen these guys around to..._

"I have no intention of 'playing' with you guys." Ken was saying, "Anyway, I don't have the money you really want, so lets all move on with our lives shall we?"

_Whatever..._ Shibuya thought to himself, _I'll pretend I'm just passing through, perhaps they won't even notice me...He was in a couple of my classes before... but we hardly ever talked...It's not like we're friends._ He started to turn to leave when Ken's eyes seemed to go past the bullies, falling on Shibuya, a small look of surprise floated onto his face. Yuuri blinked, giving Ken an equally shocked look before sighing as he parked his bike against the wall,

"What are you guys doing over there?" he called out to the three troublemakers, a deep frown on his face as he put on the best scolding look he could.

"Huh?" the three turned, giving Shibuya a 'what the hell?' sort of look,

"I doubt you're actually doing something good with that money like community service..."

"Shibuya..." Murata muttered, looking at him with more surprise, it wasn't often someone defended him like that.

"Well well well if it isn't Shibuya." the leader of the gang smirked as his two lackies turned as well, "What are you two friends or something?" _Not really..._ Shibuya thought as he frowned again, eyes darting to the left, then back to the three boys in front of him, staying silent.

"Perfect, then why don't you donate to our group as well then?" the leader said with a smirk on his face,

"Huh?" Shibuya looked up, no liking how the situation was turning,

"Give us your---" the bully stopped as he heard something behind him and turned to see Murata high tailing it out of there, a look on his face that clearly stated he had something on his mind.

Shibuya gapped after Murata, a floored look on his face, _Y-you've got to be kidding me! I save him and..._ he was cut off as the bullies now rounded on him,

"Thanks to you, our pray is not gone." the leader snarled.

"What are you going to do about it?" the boy to his left asked as they advanced on him, and a fourth member of the gang seemed to appear out of no where and join them.

"Well?" the fourth one asked, glad to join in the 'fun'. The man with blond hair to the leaders right grabbed Shibuya be the collar, slamming him into the wall of a nearby building, which happened to be a mens bathroom.

"Well? Say something _Yuuri Shibuya_. What are you going to do?"

"Or is Harajyuku(1) at a disadvantage?" the leader smirked, leaning in on Yuuri's left. Yuuri glanced at the leader and frowned, a bored look on his face, hoping to drive them off by hiding his nervousness,

"I've heard that pun at least 50,000 times since I was born... it doesn't do anything to me now." he sighed, "If you have complaints with my name, take it up with the person who named me." his mind drifted back as he remembered something his mom told him.

_"Well this really cool professional fencer who was just happy because he won and smiled and your name popped into my head! Although your father who works at the bank is always complaining about profitability.. (2) But thats not why I gave your your name. Ok Yuu-chan? I named you Yuuri because you were born in July! Cute isn't it? The man who shared the cab with me when you were born inspired it! Don't you feel your mothers love with that name?"_

Yuuri blinked, frowning again. Ok, so his mother didn't always make sense, but thats what she told him.

The gang took Yuuri's zone out as a chance to drag him to the other side of the building, finally knocking Yuuri back into reality,

"W-what? Hold on! This is the ladies room!" he protested as the continued to drag him inside.

"What you think we can't be in here just 'cause we're not wearing dresses?" one smirked,

"There are more stalls in here." another said as two grabbed him roughly by the arms and shoved him into a stall, "We need our privacy." Yuuri's eyes darted from the gang to the toilet in front of him as a scared look flickered across his face,

"W-wait your guys aren't thinking of...?!"

"This is what happens when you get in our way." the leader muttered from somewhere around Yuuri's left. The two who held him shoved his face down near the toilet until his head was almost touching the water. Yuuri took gasped and opened his mouth to scream just as the bully pulled the lever to flush,

"STOOOOP!" he closed his eyes, a strange feeling flickering over him as he felt himself falling forward. Opening his eyes, he gasped, he seemed to by flying through an endless abyss of water, but he could still breathe, and while he felt soaked, no water seemed to be entering his lungs at all.

_You've got to be kidding me! _He screamed in his head, _Why is there a black hole in the **toilet**_?!_ Or are all toilets nowadays equipped with extra sucking power? Am I the first person in history to be sucked down a toilet? What's going on?!_ His eyes fell on a black portal of sorts that was in front of him, and from there everything seemed to go black.

Everything seemed still. Yuuri frowned, he felt wind, and a hard surface under him. Opening his eyes he stared up at the sky, he seemed to be on his back, in the middle of what felt like a dirt road. _Umm... what... just happened?_ Yuuri thought to himself as he lay there, a frown on hi face, _Oh... thats right... I got flushed down a toilet.. Wait.. that can't be! Where am I?_

He sat up quickly, looking around. He was surrounded by a green field with beautiful flowers and mountains, the sky was bright blue, and there were almost no clouds.

"The...alps?" Yuuri questioned himself, as he continued to take in his surroundings. His suddenly noticed that he seemed to be soaking wet, raising am arm he made a face as droplets of water fell of his sleeve.

"Gross..." he muttered, "Maybe I _did_ get flushed down a toilet..."_But why would the sewer connect to the alps?_ His eyes darted left and right. Turning fully, he saw a blond girl in a pink dress and white apron carrying a basket ahead of him. Smiling in relief he jumped up and started down the road towards her,

"Excuse me!" he shouted, happy he'd found other forms of life, "Where is this place?" The girl turned to him, a look of horror on her face, as she dropped her basket full of what looked like a type of purple fruit.

"Huh?" he tilte dhis head, confused at her fear. Assuming it was because he shocked her, he smiled, "That's an interesting fruit you have there." he said, kneeling down and picking one up that rolled near his feet. "Apples maybe? Nah, the color is too weird, are they imported?" He asked as he held the fruit out to her. "Not only that but your outfit looks..." The girl screamed something in a weird language, causing Yuuri to frown,

"Do you not understand me? I'm not anyone suspicious..." he said, looking slightly panicked now as the girl screamed something again in the same language.

"H-hey wait a minute!" More people came running down the road as the blond girl threw herself behind one, who seemed to her her husband.

"They're all in... cosplay?" Yuuri muttered to himself, looking at the other villagers who seemed to be in odd outfits. They looked up at him, glaring.

"Oh umm... yeah..." he smiled, "This is a theme park isn't it?" he asked, tilting his head, "You're all extras right?" he yelped and covered his face with his arm as they began to throw rocks at him. Turning he ran a few feet back, still covering his face,

"Stop stop!" he shouted, "Is this because I didn't buy a ticket? I don't have any money!" he protested, "Just let me call my parents and I'm sure they could bring some!"

He heard a horse call from his right and the rocks stopped, the hoof steps got closer and Yuuri looked up to see a strong muscular blond man looking down at him, talking to him in the strange language the lady spoke in.

"Ah... I'm saved..." Yuuri sighed, looking relieved, "Are you in charge here? Thanks a lot for stopping them." the man cut him off in the unknown tongue again, causing Yuuri to frown, as he hopped down from his horse, walking over to Yuuri.

Yuuri blinked, looking up at the man,

"Sir?" he asked, as the man raised his arms, and reached out towards him. Yuuri blinked, to confused to move, and gasped loudly as the man grabbed his head roughly.

"Ouch ouch ouch!" he shouted, "Hey! My head isn't a stress ball! Stop squeezing it! Hey that---" he stopped as pain shot through him and everything seemed to go black for a moment, only hearing his own shouts of pain in his ears.

Seconds later, but what felt like hours to Yuuri, the man let go, letting Yuuri sink to his knee's on the ground, holding his head,

"What the hell was that for?!" he asked, glaring up at the man.

"Just our luck.. he had to appear on of no where..." a voice said in front of him

"Let's get rid of him now." another said.

"Huh?" Yuuri blinked, looking around.

"Well?" Yuuri looked back at the tall blond man, "Can you understand us now?" he asked, smiling.

"Wow... it feels weird to see a foreigner speak perfectly in my language..." Yuuri said, looking shocked again, then smiled, "Not that that's a bad thing of course! So anyway, I ended up here somehow and ...uh...umm..." the blond man looked at him with a frown, as if not expecting this answer,

"Excuse me but where is this?" the blond man bit his lip for a moment, thinking for a moment, then smirked,

"Just when I thought his guy might be worthy... the next Maou(3) is an idiot..." The smile fell from Yuuri's face as he jumped up, glaring once again at the man,

"Hey! How can you call someone you just met an idiot!? Huh?"

"The monster got up!" one of the village people shouted (4)

"Someone take the children into the house." one of the older ones said.

"It's no use... this village will be burned just like Kentanau twenty years ago..."

"No wait, he is unarmed..." one of the bigger men said, "Just look at his hair and eyes, they are like those of Soukoku.(5) If we can get our hands on that... we can get unlimited power."

"I've heard about that..." the blond girl said, "In a country to the west there's a huge reward for it..." _What are they talking about?_ Yuuri thought, leaning over to look past the blond men at the citizens, _In any case... this looks bad._ His eyes fell on a man a few feet from him with an ax, looking ready to strike at any moment.

"Now calm down." the large blond said, looking over his shoulder and smiling, "You guys, this kid hasn't succumbed to anything yet. If we can persuade him now..." the men fell silent at the sound of more horses running.

"Yuuri!" a voice shouted behind him, causing Yuuri to turn around, looking for the owner, "Yuuri!" his eyes fell on a handsome brown haired man in a soldiers uniform with a man to his right and left. He seemed to be fairly ticked off, panicked, and rushed all at once. He was urging his horse on faster and faster, pulling away from the two men as he called out again,

"Yuuri!" Yuuri blinked in confusion, looking at the man. _Wha? Could this be a knightly prince to come save me... or...something?_ He saw something above him and looked up,

"Ske-" he gasped in horror, "A s-skeleton!?" sure enough, a skeleton with bat like wings was flying above the man calling to him, and the man below didn't seem to care at all, _Do skeletons fly when you put wings on them? Where are the wires? Isn't he being pulled from above?_ He asked himself, staring at it in mock-horror and awe.

"Don't draw your swords against the villagers." the man in the center said, "They aren't soldiers, they mean no harm."

"But your excellency..." the man to the right began to protest.

"Just do it!" the man in the center barked.

"Damn it... they're already here..." the blond man muttered behind Yuuri, backing up and jumping onto his horse as he drew his sword. The man who had earlier called to Yuuri urged his horse forward again and drew his sword,

"Get away from Yuuri Adelbert!" he shouted as a blue tear shaped pendent dancing around from the horses movement, swinging up and down, into his face and back down again, but again, he ignored anything else outside from the man who was currently 'offending' Yuuri.

"Adelbert Forngrats! Why do you enter our boundaries?" the pendent man shouted, sword raised, at the blond haired man as tey charged each other.  
Raising his sword, the brown haired man brought it down hard on Adelbert's, blocking him from other movement as the soldiers charged at the villagers, driving them back without extra force or any weapons.

"Well well well... Konrad Weller aren't you superior among these cowards." he pushed forward and up, causing Konrad to draw back slightly, still glaring at Adelbert.

Next to them, Yuuri watched from a few feet away,

"I get it now. It's just like those battles in medieval times, where they have to announce each other before fights.(6) This attraction is really authentic." The skeleton from earlier had flown up behind Yuuri and grabbed him by the shoulders, lifting him up into the air, earning a surprised gasp from Yuuri,

"No way!" he shouted, gaining Adelbert's attention.

"Very clever..." he said, looking up at the skeleton carrying Yuuri, "Using vermin to do your dirty work." Konrad glared again, raising his sword,

"The bone tribe are faithful to us. They do not succumb to resentment and lose themselves."

"I see..." Adelbert muttered then chuckled, "And how about you? Don't you think it's a pity to waste your skills on those bastards?" Konrad smirked and urged his force forward again, shocking Adelbert and drawing him back as Konrad readied to strike,

"Unfortunately Adelbert, "he began with a smile, "I'm not as compassionate as you."

"Your excellency!" the two soldiers from before shouted as they rode up the road quickly towards Konrad. Adelbert looked back at them and laughed again,

"I'll retreat for now," he looked up at Yuuri, "You be patient for now! I'll be back to save you." then turned his horse, riding off quickly.

"Don't chase him." Konrad shouted as the two soldiers started after him.

"Save me? Just which side is trying to take me?" Yuuri asked, now even more so confused them he was when he had first arrived. Looking up, the flying skeleton clicked his teeth at Yuuri, making a sound which he assumed to be a form of speech, as it turned and flew back down towards Konrad. Placing Yuuri on the horse, making sure he had a good grip on Konrad's shoulders before flying along side them as Konrad took off down the road once again.

A few hours later, as the sun began to set, they small group entered a tiny village, making there way towards the far end and into the yard of a house with a straw roof. Yuuri saw movement in the window and soon the door opened. A man with long purplish grey hair in a strange white outfit opened the door, looking at the odd party before smiling and running forward stopping in front of Konrad as the man pulled on the horses reigns, ordering the horse to stop moving.

"Heika.(7)" the man said happily, smiling up at Yuuri.

"Heika?" Yuuri repeated, peering over Konrad's shoulders, "What? You mean me?" he asked, looking shocked. He heard something above him and looked up, seeing a skeleton fly ahead and land on the roof,

"Oh, another one...is that this theme parks mascot?"

"Heika." Konrad called gently, looking over his shoulder back at Yuuri, smiling, "Please dismount slowly." Yuuri blinked, looking at the man for a moment. He didn't know what it was, but something about him, about this man was calming, and he knew he could trust him. Nodding Yuuri slowly made his way down, landing on his feet with a soft, 'flump'.

The man in the robe, fell to one knee instantly in a bow,

"Heika, I am relieved to know you are safe." he smiled, "I, Gunter Fornchrist have been waiting patiently and anxiously for this day." Yuuri chuckled and took a step back, gasping in pain as the mans stood up.

"Heika? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" Konrad walked up behind Gunter,

"Your back and bottom hurt don't they Heika? This is the first time you've ridden before." Yuuri nodded, looking at Konrad. _Kinda creepy he can tell.. but yeah, I definitely like this guy, he's got that... gentle... brotherly fatherly like touch about him._

"First time?" Gunter repeated, looking at Konrad, "Do they not teach horseback riding in elementary school? Why was the next king sent to such a world?"

"That aside." Konrad said, ignoring the statement, "Forngrats beat me to him Gunter."

"Adelbert did!?" Gunter turned to Yuuri, looking worried, "Did he do anything to you Heika?"

"Well... they did surround and throw rocks at me..." Yuuri said, rubbing his back, trying to ease the pain.

"How awful..." Gunter said, looking down at Yuuri. Suddenly he blinked, tilting his head slightly, "Heika, how are you able to speak and understand out language?"

"What are you talking about?" Yuuri asked, smiling, "Your Japanese is perfect. Where are you from?"

"I'm from...here?" Gunter said, looking confused at the question.

"You were born in Japan?" Yuuri asked, smiling.

"Heika, this isn't Japan." Konrad said, walking up to Yuuri, a soft smile on his face.

"I knew it, you couldn't have been born in Japan...wait what? Not japan?" Yuuri asked, frowning, "Then why are you speaking Japanese?"

"We're not." Konrad said simply, "This isn't Japan."

"What do you mean... ah... Konrad?" Konrad chuckled and smiled,

"When you're used to English, 'Konrad' is easier to say, a lot of people I know prefer to say it that way." Yuuri looked at Konrad, as if thinking deeply,

"Have... I met you before?" he asked, thinking hard. Konrad for the first time since Yuuri had gotten a good look at him, frowned, a sad look on his face, he was hiding something, but what, Yuuri didn't know,

"...no..." he said softly, reaching out and placing a hand on Yuuri's shoulder as he led him inside the house.

A fire crackled inside the hut, ass Yuuri's clothes hung on several racks in front of it with his shores drying.

"Heika? You where black everyday? That's brilliant!" Gunter was saying happily, looking at Yuuri in awe, "Only those born in royalty wear black as much as you do. Those brilliant black eyes, and black hair... you are truly our heika."

"Well...er..." Yuuri said, he was sitting on a chair, wrapped tightly in a thick blanket, his undergarments still on, "That's really only my school uniform. And in Japan, black hair and eyes are very common. Oh, I get it... thats how it works! What an interesting attraction!" he said, still thinking this was one big theme park joke.

"Ah...no..." Gunter said, frowning.

Konrad, who had been leaning against the wall behind Gunter, straightened and walked over to Yuuri, a different smile then what he has used around Gunter on his face, gentler, almost kinder looking, and the last was already fairly laid back,

"This is not an attraction." he said, looking over at Yuuri, causing him to jump up, frowning,

"Even if you say that I won't believe it! This is either a theme park attraction, one of those weird candid camera things or a dream. And honestly I kinda hope it's the last one."

"Please calm down Heika..." Gunter said, looking panicked, earning a weird look from Yuuri, "I will explain everything throughly..." Yuuri was silent for a moment, glancing at Konrad who smiled once again and nodded. Sitting down Yuuri said,

"Fine, I'll listen, I'll listen..."  
Gunter knelled down in front of Yuuri again a serious look on his face as he began to talk,

"Eighteen year ago, heika's spirit was supposed to be born here. Wither it was the war at that time, or the feeling that your life was in danger, I don't know. The imperial king decided to send your spirit to another world, thus your spirit ended up on the world called Earth, and your current parents...created your body, and raised you. But, there was an emergency that required summoning you here..."

"Ok, I get it now..." Yuuri said, stopping Gunter from continuing, "But am I really the one you're looking for? I'm only of average intelligence... and I don't have any weird birthmarks or markings..." Yuuri squeaked and leaned back as he felt Gunter lean closer, looking at him with sparkling eyes,

"On the contrary, I knew it was you as soon as I laid my eyes on you!" _Is this guy blushing???_ Yuuri thought, leaning a little farther back, "Your noble black hair, and your piercing dark eyes... above all you wore pitch-black garments."

"Umm..." Yuuri muttered, thinking of anything left me might be able to protest.

"And lastly your ability to understand our language! Through it is regrettable what Adelbert did to you. Gracious as he was, he was able to draw fourth your power from your spirit."

"In any case," Yuuri started with a smile, "this is a situation where I can go back once I complete a mission, right? I'll do it. What do I have to do? Save a princess? Slay a dragon?"

"Dragon?" Gunter repeated, "No, of course not, dragons are protected and on the brink of extinction." behind him, Konrad was smiling again at Yuuri, a slightly amused light in his eyes.

"Oh... so dragons are endangered...Then what am I supposed to defeat?"

"Humans." Gunter said, as if this was normal, the smile on Konrad's face faded and was replaced with a small frown again.

"Humans?" Yuuri repeated, "Who? Where?

"You need to wipe out the humans that oppose our kingdom." Gunter said, hands on his hips as he stood up, smiling as if it was a run of the mill thing to say. For that purpose, you will need the royal power of the maou (7)!"

"Wait what did you say? Wipe out the humans?! And... what did you call me?"

"You are the shinning star of the Makozu!(8) Heika, the 27th Maou!" he looked up at Yuuri again, as he had started to bow, "Congratulations, from this day forward you are the maou!"

"M-Maou? What?!" Yuuri shouted, leaning back causing him to loose his balance and topple backwards.

"Heika! Heika!" Gunter shouted, diving forward, causing him to trip himself, while Konrad made his way coolly over to Yuuri, helping the boy with ease.

Later that night, Yuuri stood outside the house, looking up at the stars, now back in his normal clothes. His attention turned back down to the soldiers and people setting up camp and large tents around the house, in the large yard.

"Heika." he jumped as he heard a gentle voice behind him, wiping around he looked up, recognizing the voice instantly as Konrad's,

"Cut that out, don't call me 'heika'." he said, frowning. Konrad smiled gently,

"Let's go back inside. If you get a cold, I'll be lectured by Gunter again." he laughed lightly. Yuuri smiled then sighed, looking back over at the campsites,

"Maou, eh? I wonder how I got myself into this..."

"But this is your world." Konrad said, over at Yuuri, "Welcome back heika." Konrad said, his eyes drifing up to where Yuuri's were, focusing back on the bright starry sky above.

Morning came and the small group set off again. Konrad, Yuuri, the two soldiers, but this time Gunter had joined them. They traveled along a long dirt road, and for the most part if was quiet, passing small villages now and then, but other then that open fields.

"Hey, you guys are Mazoku right? Can't you guys just use your magic?"

"Magic?" Gunter repeated, "Oh you mean Makjyutsu."(9) Gunter said, "Unfortunately, Makjyutsu is not that convenient." he continued as he rode up closer to where Yuuri was riding with Konrad again, "Makjyutsu is only helpful in battle really." Yuuri looked disappointed for a moment but turned when Konrad spoke,

"I on the other hand, have no magical power at all. I'm sorry I can't do anything about your bum." he said, chucking as he earned a small bump on the shoulder in protest from Yuuri.

Yuuri looked up at the sky, seeing the same skeleton from the day before flying above them, smiling he waved and shouted,

"Hey! Koshi! (10) thanks for helping me the other day! Although I really can't tell if you're the same one from yesterday..."

"Koshi?" Gunter repeated, frowning as Konrad chuckled, "An interesting name..." his horse slowed to a stop as he noticed a small girl in a yellow dress with purple hair, braided back in two pigtails ran up to the horse carrying a bowl of water,

"Heika!" she called in a cute voice, stopping next to Yuuri, holding out the water with a bright smile.

"Ah water!" Yuuri said, grinning, "Wonderful! I was getting thirsty!"

"Wait, heika!" Gunter started to protest, as Konrad leaned down from the horse, taking the bowl from the girl with a smile. Looking at it for a moment with a small frown, he took a small sip, earning an odd look from Yuuri. Smiling, he turned slightly, holding it out to the raven haired boy,

"Here heika." Yuuri smiled and held the bowl to his lips, taking a deep drink, then a second, finishing it off. He felt eyes looking up at him, as the little girl looked up at him, a look on her face, almost as if she expected scolding, yet a tiny blush gave it a cute effect. Yuuri smiled and leaned down, holding the bowl back down to her,

"Thank you, it was wonderful, it really helped me."

The girl suddenly smiled brightly, taking the bowl as she turned and ran back up the grassy hill to her parents.

"Heika... please don't eat or drink anything that we don't give you personally...You never know what may be in it." Gunter said, frowning, looking after the girl. _She was human... _he thought, still frowning.

"But she went through all the trouble of bringing it down here." Yuuri said, reaching up and grabbing Konrad's shoulders for support again, "She was just a sweet little girl."

"It tasted regular." Konrad added, defending Yuuri's and the girl's actions, "So I'm sure it was fine."

"Konrad... you're to lax in your service..." Gunter said, frowning deeper still.

"Well, if we, the royal knights, didn't assist him, who would?" he looked back at Yuuri, eyes sparkling in a way a father might look at a praised son, "But of course I'd sacrifice my life to help heika." Yuuri smiled nervously,

"You don't have to do that..." he said, looking up at Konrad.

They finally reached the castle, and another horse was brought forward, a dark black on with dark hair, which Konrad helped him onto. Trumpets sounded as they made their way inside,

"Do I really have to ride in on my own?" Yuuri asked, feeling nervous.

"Yes. You must display your excellence to the people!" Gunter said, eyes sparkling in a weird way again.

"Don't worry heika," Konrad said from his left, "that horse is very docile."

Yuuri looked on in awe as Konrad watched him amused. People were everywhere along the streets leading the long brick road in the courtyard up to the castle, welcoming him warmly with smiles and shouts of praise.

"Welcome back heika!" Gunter shouted happily, "You, the imperial king who will make this nation go on with it's long-standing prosperity! You must not forget, everything that makes this world the way it is, begins with us, the Mazoku! Bear with you the courage, wisdom and strength of those who defeated the Sou warriors and continue our prosperity forever!" Yuuri laughed nervously as Konrad chuckled, _He's going to make him even more nervous. _

Yuuri listened to the music a band was playing in the background,

"Is this the nation anthem or something?" he winced as Gunter seemed to be singing along obnoxiously.

"Yes," Konrad answered, "Directly translated, the title means 'New Makoku'(11)"

They continued to ride up, Yuuri slowed now and then as little girls and women ran up with bouquets of flowers in various varieties, handing them to him with bright smiles and 'welcome backs', then a giggle as Yuuri thanked each one. He looked up and saw a man surrounded by soldiers,

"Who's that?" he asked, squinting to see him better.

"Shistoff Sven Fornspitz," Konrad said, "The former queens brother, he took over while you were gone. The former maou, she resigned and it caused a real panic. He intends to endear himself the next Maou..."

"I won't let him do as he pleases anymore." Gunter said suddenly from the left, "I'm sure Gwendell and Wolfram will feel the same way."

"I hope so..." Konrad said in agreement, a serious look on his face as they passed Shistoff.

"Did something happen?" Yuuri asked before he was distracted by a buzzing. Looking forward he saw a large bee like insect flying around his horses head, suddenly the insect made a dive at the flowers, startling the horse and causing him to take off running with a loud cry of shock.

"Pull on the reins!" Konrad shouted, immediately kicking his own in the side, urging him to follow. Yuuri screamed din shock as the calls of,

"Heika" from both Konrad and Gunter faded away. He held the horse tightly as the animal took off down the road with amazing speed towards the castle, arriving within minutes.

Once in the courtyard, the horse reared back ands stopped suddenly, causing Yuuri to fall off, half expecting the horse to trample him.

"Calm down, it's alright now." a deep voice said next to him. Yuuri opened his eyes and looked over, a tall man with long dark gray hair pulled back into a ponytail in a green outfit that looked almost like Gunter's, without the outer robe, stood, holding the horses reins, petting him.

"Who are you?" Yuuri asked frowning, the man hadn't turned to look at him, focusing on the horse. Behind him Gunter ran up, jumping off his horse, followed closely by Konrad.

"Heika!" Gunter shouted, knelling next to him, "Are you alright?"

"Heika?" the man in green repeated, turning to look at Yuuri, "_This_ is?" Yuuri turned, glaring,

"What do you mean 'this'?!" he shouted, growling, "Sure I'm little!" Yuuri protested, ignoring Gunter's protests next to him, "But... well..." he stopped, "OK... you do have a point..."

"Are you alright Heika?" Konrad asked knelling down in front of Yuuri, looking worried, but before Yuuri could answer, a voice shouted sharply from in front of the castle,

"Is _that_ the next Maou?!" Yuuri turned to see someone coming down the stairs, and blushed slightly, gasping in awe as he saw a boy with wavy, blond hair that seemed to fit his face perfectly, and bright, emerald green eyes. He was almost feminine looking with a young face, the blue uniform he wore fit him perfectly.

"Whoa..." Yuuri muttered, a million different thoughts raced through his head as he stared at the person, each shocking him just as much as the last.

He didn't notice he had been pulled up by Konrad, for he was still staring at the blond boy in awe, only breaking out of his trance as he was whisked inside by Konrad, with promises of introductions and explanations soon. The last thing he was able to think of before people started talking was, _What a beautiful person... a pretty boy..._

* * *

Yep... umm... thats all .> not to much YuurixWolfram fluff in here... there's not much to edit and play with... but don't worry, I'm gonna go as wild as I can with Chapter 18 (remember? the Bear-Bee's!) and... umm... thats all really... read and review, give me ideas for YuurixWolfram fluff I can mess with for those who have seen the series... thanks for reading! byebye!


	2. Duel! Pretty Boy vs Baseball boy

Hello! Another chapter (same day, fast ne? lol) anyway, I tell you now, with this chapters might be slow. After all, each episode is like half an hour long, and I need to re-watch them ('cause I only own the japanese) remember what happens in english, then make it happen (while making sense) in english. . so I am really really sorry for the slow updates. Don't worry, I already have chapter 18 half done xD (I skipped to 18 I had to write the fluff!) and I hope to get the 15 that will lead up to it done soon, thanks for anyone who reviews and offers support, I love you all x3. 

** I still don't own Kyou Kara Maou, but I've saving up my money. (although I'd buy Naruto first to make it SasuNaru xD I should re-write the Naruto series!!! OO... oh no... the plot bunnies are stirring again... NO!!!!!!! "waves sticks at the plot bunnies" Back! BACK I SAY!!! I'm already re-writing two animes and a few of my own stories!!! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!))**

* * *

**Chapter two**

**Duel! Pretty boy vs. Baseball boy**

It was now late afternoon, and after a long day of explanations and stories, Yuuri was allowed to clean up and relax. Konrad had escorted him to a large bath which he was informed was reserved for only the Maou and those of equal or close status.

Yuuri sighed as he enjoyed the warmth of the water, looking around the open bath room. Steam rose up heavily from the water, blocking sight from more then a few feet.

"They said this was reserved..." he muttered to himself taking in a deep breathe, "But it feels more like it's for exclusive use..." he paused, an interested look falling on his face as he inhaled deeply again, "Hm? Something smells good..." He heard footsteps in front of him and focused on the stairs of the bath, wondering who had come in.

The steam blocked his eyesight for a moment, so he could only see a shadow, before a tall blond women with bright green eyes entered the bath. _Wow... she looks so much like..._ his thoughts trailed off as the situation he was in clicked. Throwing his arms into the air he let out a surprised shout.

"W-w-wait! No way!" Yuuri panicked, jumping up and back, thankful for the steam and high waters.

"Oh... are you the new Maou?" he lady asked in a sweet voice. Yuuri squeaked and took another step back, looking horrified as the lady continued towards him,

"It's okay." she said brightly, making her way over to him, the only thing currently covering her body was a towel she held in front of her.

"H-hey! I didn't know this was a mixed bath." Yuuri said quickly.

"Who would've thought we'd meet here?" the lady said, smiling.

Yuuri let out a scream, jumping and mad a mad dash for the exit of the bathroom, completely missing the mysterious bottle of pink substance that seemed to be letting out a special sent. The lady watched him run, giggling,

"Well, he's cute." she noted before turning to the water and continuing her bath.

Outside the bath wing, Yuuri stood in the hallway with Konrad and Gunter, wrapped in nothing but a towel as he quickly told the story of what just happened to the two older men.

"A naked blond...babe?" Konrad repeated, trying to understand Yuuri's rushed and stuttered words.

"I-I freaked out!" Yuuri protested, "Wasn't that bath just supposed to be for the Maou?"

"Man... what a situation..." Konrad sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"So, who was this, 'sexy queen' person... why was she in the bath?" Yuuri asked Konrad, who seemed to already know who it was.

Behind them Gunter was hutched over something, and turned slowly, holding something out to Yuuri,

"Heika, please try this on." he said as a small stream of blood fell out his nose. Yuuri looked at Gunter ass Konrad glanced over his shoulder and let out a small noise that sounded like he was holding back a snort, turning back to Yuuri he said,

"We're going to have a new dinner party for the new Maou."

Yuuri nodded at Konrad, then turned his attention to Gunter who was smiling in a weird way, holding out a small black..._thing._ Reaching out slowly, he took it and held it out in front of him, frowning,

"Wha..." he gapped at the offending object, mouth agape at what he could only describe to be something like a black spedo.

"What's...this?" he asked slowly, looking at it.

Conrad held back a laugh ass he placed a hand on his hip, looking amused,

"Well, for now, thats...going to be your underwear..." he stopped short, about to laugh when suddenly hunter shoved the towel he was holding into Conrad's arms, grabbing his nose, doubled over,

"P-please forgive me." he stuttered, looking horrified, "I just had a terrible thought! Please excuse me!" with that he wiped around and took off down the hallway, holding his face.

"Whats wrong with him?" Yuuri frowned, looking after Gunter. Konrad blinked, raising his nose into the air slightly, taking a deep breath. Sniffing again, he leaned to the side, until his nose was close to Yuuri's head,

"Heika..." he said slowly, an interested look on his face, "You smell awfully good." Yuuri looked up at Konrad, the frown gone from his face as he gave Konrad an odd look,

"Really? It must have been the shampoo I used..." Konrad blinked and took another whiff,

"Shampoo?" he repeated oddly, frowning. They both turned hearing a shout down the hall that sounded oddly like Gunter. Shrugging it off, Konrad sighed, shaking his head and quickly lead Yuuri down the hall and to his room. Showing him to his cleaned school uniform, then waited outside as he changed.

Within the hour, Konrad had lead Yuuri once again down the halls and into a small dinning area. The man with gray hair sat opposite Yuuri, the chairs to his right and left were empty, a chair away from him on his right was the pretty blond boy. Yuuri sat stiffly in his chair, looking around at everything oddly as Konrad stood behind the empty chair next to the blond boy, and the gray haired man.

"This looks more like a war council then a dinner party..." Yuuri muttered to himself, looking around once more before smiling politely and saying,

"Good evening." to everything with a kind nod. They gray haired man smirked, suddenly making Yuuri nervous. Konrad smiled and walked up behind the gray haired man,

"Heika, this is my older brother, Gwendel Von Walde." turning, he placed a hand on Wolfram's shoulder, "And this is my younger brother-" he was cut short as the blond slapped his hand away,

"Don't touch me! I've said I don't want humans touching me! I don't even think of you as my older brother" he growled, glaring at Konrad. Yuuri looked at Wolfram, a slightly blush tingling his cheeks. _W-what the hell... blushing for that? He's a guy! I mean he's good looking but thats all! Why am I so interested in him all of a sudden?_

Konrad smiled slightly, a slight pained look in his eyes as it was brushed aside as he smiled back up at Yuuri,

"Right...right..." he looked at Yuuri, "Wolfram Von Bielefeld. As I told you, we have different fathers. My father, was not even of noble blood, he was only worth his respect. He was human." Yuuri blinked in surprise, jumping as he heard a voice to his left,

"And a very fine man."

"Mother!" the three men said, smiling at the blond women who had just entered the room. Behind Yuuri Gunter bowed respectfully.

Turning Yuuri gasped loudly, seeing the women fully now, gasping loudly as she walked over to the table.

"Ah! It's been a while Konrad!" she said happily, hugging his arm, "Even though I was only gone for a while, you're beginning to look just like your father."

"You're looking beautiful yourself mother."

"Ooo! Don't say things like that!" his mother laughed happily, "Everyone else is saying the same aren't they Konrad?"

"Is this a talk behind a mother and son?" Yuuri muttered, looking at them. He watched as the women made her way over to Gwendel, hugging him,

"Gwen!" she said happily, "Your forehead is wrinkling again! You'll never get girls that way!" she peered over her shoulder and squealed,

"Wolf! Hey Wolf!" she shouted, rushing over and embracing the younger blond tightly, "You still look just like me! I bet the men are all over you!"

"Mother..." Wolfram whined, pulling away slightly, "I just met you this morning...I don't like being hugged like that."

"Oooo...are all boys like that now?" she asked, frowning.

"Yes they are like that!" Wolfram protested, as Yuuri watched them, a weird look on his face, _What a weird child-parent combination..._he thought, a feeling rising in his chest as he watched the mother hug her son again before turning to him.

"Heika!" she shouted happily, running around the table and hugging, "We already met in the bath didn't we?" she squealed, hugging Yuuri's side tightly, "Are you the new Maou?"

"Ah y-yes... I guess." he yelped, leaning to his right, trying to avoid getting squeezed any harder.

"I've been constantly thinking about how cool it would be if you were the new Maou!" she said, leaning in closet to Yuuri, causing him to lean back even farther into his chair, "Do you have anyone you like? Ah..." she was cut off as Gunter leaned forward, pulling back on her arm,

"Please do not smother the Maou, 'Ex-Maou', let him eat."

"Really Gunter..." she whined, raising a hand and grabbing Gunter by the chin, "You sound like a jealous lover."

"Hold on! 'Ex-Maou'? You mean this lady was the previous Maou?"

The women smiled and looked down at Yuuri,

"Welcome to New Makoku, King Yuuri. I am your predecessor Cecilie Von Spitzberg."

"I see... so the 'sexy queen' was really the Maou..." she dived forward hugging him again, endangering him of suffocating in her own cleavage,

"Aww! Call me Cheri! Che-ri!" she squealed happily. Gunter coughed loudly, hoping to gain control as Yuuri muttered in a muffled voice,

"Um...o..k..."

Once everything was all said and done, they finally all sat down together to eat. Cheri watched Yuuri as he looked at all the strange silverware, not used to their unique designs.

"You're from a far away land aren't you?" she asked, smiling, "I'm very happy you came here, I've always wanted to travel around the world myself."

"Thats wonderful..." Yuuri said kindly with a smile,

"You must have been pretty confused, suddenly hearing you're the Maou..." she said with an understanding look, "But don't think about it too much, my brother and sons will be happy to help you run this country."

Wolfram looked up from his plate, frowning deeply,

"Mother! I do not plan to be used by or help this man!" he pointed at Yuuri, "We don't even know if he's really the new Maou or not!"

"Oh? Then will you be the new Maou then Wolf?" Wolfram lowered his hand and stopped frowning for a moment,

"No... Gwendel is more fit for the position then anyone else...Right Gwendel?" Gwendel took a deep drink from his glass, his normal deep frown on his face.

"Well, we all know what happens when the King doesn't obey the Shinou, Wolf." Wolfram say back in his seat, looking upset as Yuuri leaned forward,

"Hey, Konrad...Is the Shinou supposed to punish those who don't listen?" Konrad looked up, smiling,

"Yes, that includes you too."

"Eh??? What's up with that! It's not like I ever asked to become King..."

"Just as I thought..." Gwendel muttered, earning Yuuri's attention, "You never had the intention to become the new Maou. 'Foreigner from another world'..."

"Well...yes... I guess but..."

"The king himself is still confused." Konrad defended, "Your opinion is rude and ill-mannered Sir vom Walde."

"You would understand this better then anyone else." Gwendel said, frowning at Konrad, "Do you know how many sacrifices we'd have to make to support a King who won't run his country?" Konrad frowned and oped his mouth to say something but was silenced as Wolfram slammed his hands against the table, jumping up in his seat as he pointed at Yuuri.

"Just what does that prove? You can't convince me with just his ability to speak our language and his hair and eye color. This is some low-life that was born and raised with humans!"

"Wolfram, this is not about his up-bringing, you cannot judge someone on that. But if you must insist on that, listen to this, his father was a servant from this world, under the former Maou." Both Yuuri and Wolfram looked surprised for a moment but Wolfram frowned and bit right back in,

"But his mother is human right? His mother is probably some insensitive, immoral nobody!"

Everyone stopped as they heard a growl from Yuuri as he jumped from the table, rounding on Wolfram and swung his arm forward, slapping Wolfram _hard_ against the cheek, sending a plate flying down to the floor in the process. Konrad's mouth hung open slightly as he looked at Yuuri in shock. Everyone seemed frozen, except Wolfram who looked ready to snap, and Cheri who looked about ready to burst into cheers.

"Heika! Heika!" Gunter shouted, finally breaking the silence and running up next to him.

"Heika," Konrad started seriously, "You must take it back. Please take it back right now."

"As it I would!" Yuuri snapped, "He said something he shouldn't have!" he rounded on Wolfram again, "I don't care what you say about me, but who the hell do you think you are talking about someone else's mother like that!"

"Heika..." Gunter started,

"I won't take it back!" Yuuri growled, as Cheri stood up,

"You won't retract it?" Cheri asked, at least seeming serious.

"Right!" _Wait... retract?_ Yuuri asked himself, keeping the mad look on his face.

"Thats wonderful!" she said happily.

"W-wha?" Yuuri muttered, now looking completely confused

"The Kyuukon(1) is complete!" she said happily,

"Kyuukon? As in gardening?"

"See, Wolf, it's just like I told you! All the men are after you!" Yuuri blinked,

"Wait...by 'all' are you including me? Wha-?" _Sure he's good looking but what on earth... there's no way she'd know I'd thought that... and what's with this Kyuukon stuff???_

"Wait a minute, will someone tell me what's going on?" Gunter smiled and leaned forward,

"Of course, in accordance to an old custom of this nation, you just proposed to him."

"Wait... by proposed you mean..."

"Asked for his hand in marriage." Gunter nodded, smiling.

"M-M-Marriage? You mean with two guys?!" he pointed to himself, "And I proposed?" _I'm gay???? Well that'd explain why I've never had a girlfriend..._"When?!" he shouted.

"When a noble strikes another across his or her left cheek, it's a proposal."

"W-what? You've got to be kidding! I mean we're both guys!"

"Its not a rare thing." Gunter said, nodding, "Quite common really."

Wolfram let out a shout, swiping his arm across the table, knocking off most of the other dishes with a crash. Yuuri turned and frowned,

"Watch what you're doing..." he said, frowning at Wolfram.

"I've never been so humiliated!!!" he shouted, glaring at Yuuri, who sighed and bent down to pick up the mess, the closest thing to him being a knife.

"Wait, heika! Don't pick that up-" Gunter started, but it was too late. Yuuri straighted with the knife i hand, giving Gunter another confused look as the man stared at the ceiling, a pained look on his face.

"You picked it up." Wolfram smirked, "You picked it up!" he repeated, the smirk growing as Yuuri seemed to get more and more uneasy.

"Wolfram... to think you'd be this serious..." Gwendel muttered, sighing.

"I left my perfume in the bath." Cheri said, smiling, "It's special sent amplifies any form of love anyone has for someone and turns it into hot passion... or abnormal fondness depending on the form..."

"Ha, I knew it." Wolfram said before walking out of the room, looking please.

"What..."

"'ll tell him..." Konrad sighed, walking over and taking Yuuri by the shoulders, gently leading him out of the room, and down the hallway.

"Please wait for me outside, I'll be right back." he said, nodding to a door that lead out to the gardens, then started down the hall once again. Yuuri blinked, very confused, but did as he was told.

When Konrad came back out, he was carrying a sword. He handed it to Yuuri with a small smile, then explained everything that had just happened in detail, as Yuuri tested the sword with it's sheath still on a few times.

"Man... I can't believe picking up a dropped knife is an agreement for a duel..." Yuuri sighed as he swung out again, "Who the heck thought up that one..."

"If that's to heavy," Konrad said, looking at the sword, "Let me know ok? I tried to pick the lightest one..."

"It's alright." Yuuri said, "It's grip is like a bat anyway... although the weight is more like one the pros use." he looked back at the sword, "It feels to weird... it's been about a year now hasn't it..."

"Why did you quiet baseball?" Konrad asked, smiling gently at Yuuri.

"Eh?" Yuuri looked over at Konrad, "Konrad, you know about baseball?" Yuuri asked, looking surprised Konrad would know of something like that from his world. Grinning as the man held up two mitts and a ball that seemed to appear from no where.

"Let's take it slowly eh?" he said, tossing Yuuri a mitt, who happily caught it and ran a few feet from Konrad, turning around and crouching.

They tossed it back and fourth a few times, then Konrad seemed to throw it harder, causing the ball to bounce once before Yuuri caught it,

"Wow..." he muttered, still feeling the sting through the mitt, "Who taught you to throw like that?"

"Ah, sumimasen, Heika." Yuuri seemed to zone out for a moment, remembering a time when he was a child in baseball camp, when he was given the chance to catch and pro's pitch.

"What's wrong heika?" Konrad asked, looking worried for a moment.

"Huh? Ah, nothing." Yuuri said with a smile.

"So...why..." Konrad started, gaining Yuuri's attention again, "Why did you quit baseball?"

"I guess I daydreamed to often, and got kicked of the team by the coach..." Yuuri said, looking down at the ball in his hands.

"Thats why you quit the _team_." Konrad said, crossing his arms, "What I'm asking is why you quit _baseball._"

"I dunno..." Yuuri said, looking up at the older man, "I can't really explain it myself..." he threw the ball back to Konrad.

"Then maybe you haven't quit yet."

"Are you a fan of the Boston Red Sox?" he said randomly, "Places around here seem to have names similar to ours... but Boston is a place right?"

"Yes," Konrad said smiling, "It's a city in Massachusetts, one of the states in America."

"Then how...?" Yuuri started shocked.

"Because I've been there." Konrad said with an even brighter smile.

"Wait what? Who went where?"

"Because I went to Boston." Konrad repeated, smiling, "17 years ago, when protecting the spirit of the Maou I was to deliver, I ended up where you were born, in The United States of America.(2) And after I returned, I was able to see the birth of the new Maou. Your mother is a very strong person. Even though you were about to be born, she was yelling orders at the taxi driver and complaining." he chuckled, "But a sweet women all the same."

"Ah!" Yuuri's eyes went wide, "You're the passenger in the car with her who gave me my name!" he smiled,

"Well... I didn't think she'd use the name _I_ gave you..." Konrad chuckled, tossing the ball back to Yuuri.

"So... fifteen years of 'Shibuya Yuuri/ Harajyuku Furi, was 20 your fault..." Konrad smiled apologetically,

"I've been waiting for fifteen years. For the day I'd finally see you again Heika." _Perhaps... that would explain why I felt so comfortable around him.. I knew him from...birth? Does that even make sense?_

"Don't call me 'heika'." Yuuri said sternly, "You named me, and you must have known my father, how you talked about him back there... you're like... my godfather or something, so call me Yuuri." Konrad blinked, gasping slightly in shock,

"Am I wrong? This _is_ the name _you_ gave me." he said with a smile. Konrad blinked for a moment, before smiling himself, as the to continued to play catch for a while.

Later that night, they both sat on a bench in the gardens, as Yuuri looked at the necklace around Konrad's neck, noticing this, Konrad took it off and held it out,

"Wow... it's so blue... bluer then the sky." Yuuri said, looking at it, it almost seemed like inside something was swirling around in it.

"A friend of mine gave it to me." Konrad said, looking at Yuuri. Placing the necklace in his hands,

"Huh?"

"It's yours now." he said, smiling.

"You're giving it to me?" he asked, awed.

"Yes, it will be... a charm of sorts." Konrad smiled, "For when I'm not there to protect you, something of me always will be." he stood up, looking at the sky,

"It's late Yuuri, you should head to bed so you're rested for tomorrow, I'll lead you to your room, and wake you up in the morning so Gunter won't have to." Yuuri nodded, stretching as he stood, then follow Konrad upstairs and into the castle.

"Now then, we will commence the duel between Wolfram Von Bielefeld and King Yuuri." Gunter said, looking at the two who stood on opposite sides of the small field like courtyard in the center of the castle, a soldier between them, with everyone else lined up along the sidelines, "The weapons used, will be decided by King Yuuri, who accepted the duel." he looked uneasily between the two who were glaring at each other.

"Heika! Wolf! Do your best!" Cheri called from the sidelines, breaking several layers of the much built up tension.

"I've imagined what you'd look like on your knees begging for mercy." Wolfram smirked, "Thoughts like that can keep my busy for a while." Yuuri's frown depended but he said nothing.

_Heika..._ Gunter thought sadly, _I was up all night, but I could think of nothing to stop this...Please forgive me..._ Yuuri looked to th side of him, almost as if senses the older mans unease and smiled kindly, causing Gunter to let out a small squeak and blush. (It was oh-so-manly xD)

Yuuri walked forward with a stick, drawing a large circle on the ground, with two small lines in the center, earning an odd look from everyone but Konrad, who seemed to understand.

"What is this symbol on the ground?" Wolfram asked, frowning. Yuuri smirked and undid his jacket, tossing it to the side, and shortly after his shirt,

"Why are you taking off your clothes?!" Wolfram yelled, looking shocked, a deep blush slowly making it's way on his face as he stared at Yuuri, while a voice in the back of his mind was currently beating the one who was cheering.

"Heika..." Gwendel muttered, at a loss for once in his life.

"Oh my!" Cheri said smiling, while Konrad chuckled and Gunter gaped.

"What are you talking about? Take yours off too." Wolfram's blush doubled as he said,

"W-Why do I have to take off my clothes?"

"Because in sumo," Yuuri explained, smirking, "Bare skin is your uniform. Sumo is where men go for each others Mawashi. (3) It's a very important sport," on the sidelines, Konrad was looking even more amused, while Gunter was attempting to control his...mind, "If you take one step out of the ring, or if anything besides your feet touch the ground, you lose."

_This is just like him..._ Konrad thought, smiling.

"Mawashi? Ring?" Gunter asked, confused as to what Yuuri was talking about.

"It's a historical sport!" Yuuri said, nodding.

"S-stop messing with me!" Wolfram squeaked, trying to regain his 'perfect' composure, "Do you think I would fight looking like that?!" Yuuri sighed looking downtrodden,

"Ah... I guess it can't be helped, you can keep your clothes on then." _Damn...wait... why the hell am I upset? I would hope he'd keep them on! Why would I care either way!? ARGH! _A strange looking bird flew over head, flapping it wings and calling loudly,

"Bad omen! Bad omen!" Yuuri looked up, frowning. _What a strange bird..._

Focusing back down on the match, he walked forward to the first of the small lines and got down in a crouched position, waiting a moment as Wolfram imitated him, looking utterly weirded out.

"There's no signal to start a sumo match." Yuuri said, smiling, "It starts when both sides are ready, and the fighting spirits are out."

Wolfram growled at Yuuri, not bothering to listen to what he was saying, his eyes wondering to much for his own liking, a light blush still on his cheeks.

On the sides, Gwendel was watching with interest, his classic frown still in place as Cheri giggled at the hilarity or it all. Konrad, was trying to explain to Gunter just what was going on, but was failing horribly as the man kept looking over the other's shoulder to see what was going on, in the end, making Konrad give up and turn back to the match with interest.

The two still hadn't moved from their crouched position, the only noticeable movement was their breathing. Yuuri's right arm twitched slightly, as he moved it forward then froze again, causing Wolfram to look up at him in confusion. Yuuri smirked, it had worked. Suddenly he jumped and lashed out, sending Wolfram flying back to land on his backside. Leaving the blond to look on at him with shock and slight awe, the blush growing once again, as Wolfram tried to fight it back down again.

"Heika! That was a wonderful battle! This duel, it shed no blood, but was filled with honor and spirit! This match of honor will be told for years to come!" Yuuri sighed, it had gone quicker then he thought it would,

"Or it will be the laughing stock of years to come..." he said, with no ill intentions behind it, "But a victory is a victory I guess." Yuuri said, turning to pick up his clothes.

"Wait!" Wolfram shouting, standing back up. Yuuri turned back, gulping,

"Heika! Take this!" Konrad shouted from the side, tossing him the sword Yuuri had been using last night as Wolfram drew his in front of Yuuri,

"You want to become the next King, do you not? Then fight like someone in this country would!"

"You've got to be kidding..." Yuuri muttered, taking a step back.

Wolfram darted forward, not even giving Yuuri time to pull his sword from it's holder as he threw his up for defense, barely blocking the attacks Wolfram was throwing at him.

"What's wrong?" Wolfram smirked, press his sword down hard on Yuuri's covered one, "You look scared!" Yuuri growled and pushed forward, trying to send the blond back.

"Konrad... at this rate---" Gunter started, looking worried.

"Just wait and watch." Konrad said, keeping his eyes on Yuuri.

Yuuri searched his mind for any knowledge that might have been of help. His memories leading him to the baseball camp once again.

_"Swing with your body. Even if you can't hit it hard, don't let the ball pass._" the coaches voice echoed in his mind.

"I can't let the ball pass..."

"What did you saw?" Wolfram frowned, not expecting the random outburst, "What are you talking about?" he stepped back slightly, allowing Yuuri to push his sword back.

"If I were a coach... I'd make you learn the basics again." Yuuri said, glaring lightly at Wolfram, "The timing of your pitch never changes."

"Oh?" Konrad muttered, looking on smiling, understanding what Yuuri was talking about instantly. Wolfram growled,

"Stop mocking me!" he shouted, swinging his sword down as Yuuri readied himself with his own, swinging out hard, like one would during a baseball game. His covered sword connected with Wolfram's and sent the blade flying out of the blond's hand behind him where it clattered to the ground, shocking all of the on lookers, save for Konrad, and Gwendel, who thought the whole ordeal was stupid anyway.

"Uwa..." Yuuri fell backwards, "I'm tired... can't we tale a break now?" he sighed, dropping the sword next to him, "If you want we could call it a draw for toda---" he was cut off as sparks of flame began to dance around Wolfram. A fireball appearing in the air above his outstretched hand,

"I'm not done yet!" Wolfram shouted, sending Yuuri crawling backwards in nervousness.

"Wolfram! He hasn't learned how to use magic yet!" Gunter shouted from the sidelines, looking mad, "To use your magic against him---" Konrad looked on from behind, hand on his sword, ready to dart out as Gwendel stepped in front, blocking them both.

"Gwendel! What are you---" Gunter started, frowning.

"This is a good chance to test him." Gwendel said, a serious look on his face, "Magical power is based on spirit. If he is indeed the Maou, then he shouldn't need a contract with and of the elements to use them, they should be glad to help him as called. The three turned back to the battle field where Wolfram was gathering more firepower as he spoke,

"All the beings that make up the element of fire, obey the brave Mazoku who summons you!" he shouted as the flames took shape and flew forward at Yuuri.

"Heika! Dodge!" Konrad shouted from the sidelines, still being forced back by Gwendel. Yuuri darted left then right, easily dodging all the fireballs as Wolfram charged up another attack.

"You dodged them well, how about this?!" he shouted as the flames took shape once again, forming into a huge lion made of hot flames.

"That?! I'll be killed!" Yuuri shouted as the fire lion ran forward, ready to attack. Yuuri screamed and threw himself to the ground at the last moment as the lion whizzed passed him towards the castle. A scream from behind threw him out of his trace of fear as he sat up quickly looking behind him.

"What?!" Wolfram shouted, looking scared himself as the lion crashed into a maid who was walking across a terrace near by.

"Are you ok!?" Several soldiers from near by shouted as they ran over to her, kneeling down.

"Is this..." Yuuri started in an angered voice, causing Wolfram to step back in shock, "Is this what you call a duel!?" he shouted, rounding on the blond, "Involving an innocent girl!?" he glared, a new look in his eyes, "is it!?" Wolfram stepped back again, looking up, the sky had suddenly become dark and stormy, the sort of weather you'd expect before a tornado or hurricane, getting worse by the second as lighting danced in the sky.

Wolfram gasped, looking back at Yuuri as rain began to fall, confusion and fear written on his face as he saw, not the innocent boy he'd been dueling before, but... the same person, with different eyes, they seemed sharper, harder, scarier somehow, his hair had grown in length and was flowing to a non existent wind. The small group on the sidelines looked on in shock and horror as the event took place, Gwendel looking the most shocked of all, while Cheri looked impressed.

"Heika..." Konrad muttered, wanting to step forward and stop it, but knowing there was nothing he could do.

"Without admitting defeat, you rampaged and broke the royal rules, forcing on a ended duel. You involve a harmless girl... Do you crave victory that much!? Is that what you call a duel!?" he shouted as more lightning flashed, lighting up the dark courtyard.

"H-hey..." Wolfram muttered, unable to move, "W-wait...I...I..."

"I do not intend to shed blood, but you leave me no choice. I'll crush you!" raising both arms at his sides, huge spurts of water shooting out of both as they flew into the air, taking shape of huge water serpent dragons which turned in their path and dived at Wolfram, seizing him and tightly coiling around him. Wolfram screamed as he struggled against the hold of the dragons, eyes screwed shut,

"Let me go!" he shouted in a choked voice as they slowly rose above the ground, "Let me go!" he shouted again, as Yuuri looked up at him, a frown on his face.

"I see... so this spirit is authentic..." Gwendel muttered with a smile, as Konrad glanced at his older brother, a disapproving look on his face.

"The one named Wolfram, you shall repent for your sins." Maou Yuuri continued, "God is forgiving... and...ugh..." he was cut off as his voice faded, eyes shutting as he fell backwards in a dead faint. The sky instantly started to clear as the water serpents disappeared. Wolfram landing on a heap after them.

"Heika! Heika!" Gunter shouted, running out to the field where Yuuri was unconscious, as Wolfram looked on at the raven, a calculating look on his face.

The sun shone in through the window brightly, directly into Yuuri's face. The double black boy stirred slightly in his sleep and groaned silently, sitting up and looking around.

"My room?" he muttered as he heard a shout from his left and Gunter came flying in out of no where, throwing his arms around the young Maou.

"G-Gunter...c-can't breathe..." he gasped, trying to pry the man off.

"Ah... gomen,(4) heika." he said, pulling back and looking at Yuuri.

"How did I get here?" Gunter looked uneasy and told a fairly cleaned up version of what happened, leaving out most of the details of when Yuuri had seemed to use magic.

"So... I've been out for three days..." he muttered, looking down at the sheets.

"Yes... we've been very worried..."

"We?" Gunter nodded,

"Well, yes, myself, the others... and of course..." he stepped back, allowing Yuuri to look up. Next to the window, leaning against the wall, was Wolfram, arms crossed as he looked over Yuuri with a concerned face. Seeing that the king was looking at him, he instantly glared and looked away sharply with a, 'hmph'. Yuuri glared back into the side of Wolfram's head as Gunter whispered,

"Don't think poorly of him heika, while you two have just met, he is already very fond of you, which is rare for Wolfram, he's rarely left your side these past three days." Yuuri looked at Gunter with shock,

"R-really?" the older man nodded, smiling, as Yuuri looked back over at Wolfram. _Perhaps... he really is as kind as I thought he was when I first saw him..._

* * *

That's the end of chapter two! Enjoy it peoples!!! more fluff is to come. i can't add it now, and I don't want to rush anything I promise there will be lots of fluff as the story goes on, but I can't throw them together yet, I already have it planned how they will get together! (like I said, Bear-Bee's!)

* * *


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

I am re-writing most of my fanfics. I've looked back at them, and realized... well, some of them... just plain suck. I either wrote them when I was really young, didn't edit them at all, or wrote them at some un-godly hour, when I was so tired, my poor brain couldn't come up with a single decent idea.

So, yeah, sorry everyone.

Now, for the more important business, I'll be getting a new account, where I will be posting my new stuff. It is under the name,

"AngelicJudgement"

I will post this announcement in ALL my stories, so people know.

The link to my new account can be found in my profile. Sorry to everyone who has stories on alerts, or has me under their "Favorite Authors" I know the move must annoy some of you, but I don't want to take all the old stories down, but I'd like to keep the re-writes separate form the old ones, so I can see how people like the changes.

Thanks to everyone who adds the new account to their list! The first story I'm updating shall he

"To Finally be a Father again" which I'll probably re-name

"To be a Father Again" or "A Father's Love" I dunno...

again, thanks to everyone who checks out the new account!


End file.
